


Canción sin letra

by Romallonsy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romallonsy/pseuds/Romallonsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Harry siente que no puede soportar más el caos que es su vida, solo necesita desaparecer durante un par de horas, a solas con sus pensamientos, los thestrals y Luna Lovegood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canción sin letra

Había veces, cada vez más frecuentes, en las que Harry no podía soportarlo más. El Ejército de Dumbledore, las pesadillas sobre Voldemort, Umbridge, la Orden del Fénix…todo se le amontonaba sobre los hombros resultando una pesada carga. En esos momentos, todo lo que necesitaba era desaparecer durante un par de horas, solamente acompañado por sus recuerdos y por Luna Lovegood.

La primera vez que Harry sintió aquella angustia repentina aún no había amanecido. El cielo se coloreaba poco a poco del naranja típico de la hora, y todos dormían en el acogedor cuarto de Gryffindor. El chico se levantó, cansado por la falta de sueño pero sin ganas de volver a acostarse: Si lo hacía, las pesadillas volverían de nuevo. Ya fueran los ojos sin vida de Cedric Diggory reposando en el cementerio o una de sus extrañas visiones, no quería ninguna de ellas.

Al parecer, al igual que la Torre de Gryffindor, todo el castillo dormía aún. De algún lugar le llegaba un murmullo ajetreado, tal vez fueran los elfos domésticos preparando ya el desayuno. Harry bajó cientos de escaleras, cruzó las puertas del gran recibidor y caminó sin rumbo durante un buen rato, intentando evitar pensar en todos los problemas que se avecinaban. Pero fracasaba, volviendo su mente una y otra vez a ello. Sus distraídos pasos lo llevaron, sin saber cómo, a las lindes del Bosque Prohibido, que bajo la luz de los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana no resultaba tan amenazador. Habían pasado mucho tiempo en el bosque con Hagrid durante los últimos años, estudiando Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Se adentró un poco más, recordando la ventura allí compartida con Ron en su segundo año, y esperando que no se volviera a repetir. La hojarasca seca que crujía bajo sus pies formaba una melodía casi tranquilizadora, a la que pronto se le unió una segunda, esta de verdad. Se paró en seco y aguzó el oído para escuchar: Alguien, unos metros más allá, tarareaba una cancioncilla sin letra que se colaba por todas partes y llenaba el bosque de hermosura y melancolía. Harry se acercó con cautela, guiado por el sonido de la música. Y allí la encontró a ella: Sentada en mitad de la explanada, con el sol acariciándola el cabello y arrancando destellos dorados de él. Luna paró de cantar.

-Hola, Harry.-Dijo sencillamente, como si no se sorprendiera de verlo allí. Estaba acariciando a una enorme criatura que Harry rápidamente reconoció como un thestral, enormes caballos alados de cuerpo esquelético y cabeza de dragón. El animal alzó también la cabeza y soltó un pequeño rugido en dirección al chico.- Cada vez están más grandes, ¿verdad?

-Hola, Luna. – Un thestral se le acercó por detrás y le dio un empujoncito cariñoso en el hombro con el hocico.- Yo…Te oí cantar y…

-Les gusta que les canten, sobre todo a los más pequeños. Esa era una canción que mi madre me cantaba cuando era pequeña, pero ya no recuerdo la letra.-Luna sonrió tristemente, recordando a los fantasmas de su pasado.- Creo que hablaba de un nargle enamorado de una giganta. Un amor imposible.

A partir de aquel día, Harry acudía al Bosque Prohibido muy a menudo. Al principio, porque no podía soportar quedarse todo el día encerrado en Hogwarts, a solas con sus pensamientos. Más tarde se volvió una costumbre más, como respirar o comer. Era parte de sí mismo. A él le bastaba con sentarse en el suelo, escuchar los siseos del viento entre las hojas y oírla cantar. Una mañana en la que Harry se sentía especialmente perseguido por sus problemas, la chica se sentó junto a él y comenzó a hablar sin parar, con su voz tranquila llena de sueños y cosas imposibles. Le habló de su madre, y de cómo pensaba verla de nuevo tras morir, de la belleza de los thestrals, de lo que pensaba hacer después de Hogwarts y de su pequeña casa en mitad del campo. Y después, se quedó dormida en su hombro. Y por una vez, viéndola descansar allí, con los grandes ojos azules cerrados y su pelo con olor a limón rozándole la mejilla, Harry pensó que después de todo, las cosas no eran siempre tan malas.


End file.
